The Miracle Worker
by NAB
Summary: Story Three of Alternative Fourth Season of Sliders (SlidersThe Pretender Crossover)


Disclaimer

  
  


This story is episode three of an alternative Sliders Fourth Season involving characters from The Pretender and Sliders. Obviously I do not own any of these characters and am only borrowing them for the purpose of these stories. You will also note the names Kate and Allie pop up during this story. Again these are characters borrowed from the 80's sitcom of the same name. Again I do not own them and will return them intact once I've used them.

  
  


Footnote

  
  


I'm not a Doctor and I don't pretend to be one. However, even I recognise the madness displayed in this story - Commercialisation against the saving of life. No contest as far as I'm concerned. I need say no more.

  
  


4:03 - The Miracle Worker

  
  


Religious World 

  
  


Rembrandt, Jarod, Miss Parker and Sydney were running. Behind them, a pack of angry men and women, who wanted their blood for desecrating their holy site, were gaining. Rembrandt looked at Jarod pleadingly.

  
  


"How long?"

  
  


"Five minutes," Jarod said.

  
  


Rembrandt glared at Miss Parker.

  
  


"Why did you have to hit that guy?" He said.

  
  


"He was touching me," Miss Parker scowled "Nobody does that to me."

  
  


"It was a symbolic gesture of trust and friendship," Jarod said "All you needed to have done was thanked him for the gesture."

  
  


"Thanked him!" Miss Parker glowered "That was sexual assault, if he showed his gesture of trust and friendship any more, me hitting him would have the least of his problems."

  
  


"Oh Parker!" Sydney said "When are you going to learn?"

  
  


"There they are!" A voice from behind them said "Get the blasphemers!"

  
  


"Damn it!" Jarod snapped

  
  


He pulled Parker, Rembrandt and Sydney into the bushes just a shot whistled past their heads.

  
  


"Oh man!" Rembrandt said "They mean business."

  
  


The four of them started to crash through the bushes towards the river. The same river they landed in when they arrived. Five male villagers including the man Miss Parker hit, the High Priest, came out in front of them. They were all carrying weapons.

  
  


"Punish the blasphemers, but leave the woman to me."

  
  


"Come and try punk!" Miss Parker snarled.

  
  


The five men en masse launched their attack on the Sliders. Rembrandt and Sydney dealt with a determined man with the combination of a fist and a heavy log. Jarod fought another man whilst the High Priest approached Miss Parker. Miss Parker spun around and launched a karate kick that sent the High Priest into the man just behind him. They both fell into the river.

  
  


"That should cool you off," Miss Parker said. 

  
  


Jarod knocked his attacker to the ground and took out the timer. He pressed the button and the vortex opened. Both Rembrandt and Sydney jumped in followed by Miss Parker. The High Priest tried to stop Jarod but the Pretender knocked him to the ground with a haymaker. Taking his opportunity, Jarod leapt into the vortex. A second later the vortex closed.

  
  


Techno World

  
  


Rembrandt landed on Jarod just as the vortex closed again. The two men picked themselves up and dusted themselves down. They saw Sydney pick himself up but there was no sign of Miss Parker. What they heard was a muffled scream of anger which could only have come from the Parker throat. They looked around and saw Parker stand up in the fountain, her clothes soaking wet. Both Rembrandt and Jarod burst into laughter, Sydney suppressed a giggle.

  
  


"Not funny, Lab Rat!" Parker scowled "Just get me out of here."

  
  


Rembrandt and Jarod helped Miss Parker out of the fountain.

  
  


"Can't you get control of that damned timer of yours?" Parker spat "Look at me, I'm soaked."

  
  


"You can't seem to stay out of water," Jarod said.

  
  


He burst into laughter again and watched Miss Parker squelch angrily away. Sydney grinned at Jarod and Rembrandt and followed.

  
  


"You are wicked," Rembrandt said.

  
  


"Sorry," Jarod said "I just couldn't resist it."

  
  


The two men followed Miss Parker. They emerged from the park to see a place of great scientific advancement. Cars flew in the air, pedestrians didn't have to walk from place to place any more. All they needed to do was step into a portal and they could be teleported, for a price, from one place to another in a blink of an eye.

  
  


"It's Buck Rogers time," Rembrandt said.

  
  


Sydney scratched his head and saw the smile on Jarod's face and the look of extreme awe on Miss Parker's.

  
  


"Probably a world in which a great deal was accomplished very quickly," Sydney said.

  
  


"You don't say," Miss Parker said sarcastically. 

  
  


As the four of them walked along the pavement they could feel people looking at them as if they were outsiders. A cop car landed beside them and two Police Officers, a heavy set coloured man and a smaller, wiry looking man, got out.

  
  


"You have somewhere to go?" The Smaller Cop asked.

  
  


"Yeah!" Jarod said "We're new in town. Can you direct us to The Dominion Hotel?"

  
  


The Cop looked at Jarod, Sydney, Rembrandt and finally Miss Parker as if sizing them up. He nodded his satisfaction.

  
  


"Portal Six," He said "That should take you a couple of blocks away from the hotel. I'd advise you to get there quickly. We don't like jaywalkers in this city."

  
  


"Completely understandable," Sydney said "I assume that we can use any portal."

  
  


The cop smiled.

  
  


"You are new to the city," He said "You can use any portal. Just place your credit card inside the slot and punch the number six and how many people will be travelling."

  
  


"Thank you," Miss Parker said "I think we can remember that."

  
  


The Coloured Cop looked at Miss Parker and saw that she was soaked to the skin.

  
  


"What happened to you, ma'am?" He asked.

  
  


"I fell in the fountain in the damned park," She said "Some idiot pushed me in."

  
  


She glared at Jarod as she said it. Both cops smiled knowingly, as if it wasn't an unusual occurrence.

  
  


"Okay, move along," The Smaller Cop said "Oh, by the way, some of us frown on larking around. Be careful where you do it.

  
  


"Yes sir," Rembrandt said

  
  


They both got into their car and hovered upwards. The four Sliders started walking towards the portal with the car following them. Jarod pointed questioningly to the portal and the driver of the Cop car blinked his light once to signify, yes. Jarod waved and ushered the others in. 

  
  


"Okay, who's got a card?" Rembrandt asked.

  
  


Both Jarod and Sydney looked at Miss Parker. Miss Parker sighed and produced a wallet from an inside pocket of her leather jacket. She inserted her card into the slot and pressed a button. She felt a light pass over her as if it was examining her.

  
  


"Your card is accepted, Miss Parker," An irritating female voice said "Please press the number of your destination and how many people will be travelling."

  
  


Miss Parker glanced at the smiling Jarod and Rembrandt.

  
  


"If she says 'Have a nice day', I'm going to take an axe to this damned machine," Miss Parker promised.

  
  


"Just do it already," Rembrandt said. 

  
  


She scowled and pressed the number six and then the number four.

  
  


"Your destination has been accepted and your account has been credited accordingly, have a nice trip."

  
  


Miss Parker glowered at the machine as the four of them disappeared in a shower of light and particles. As she disappeared, Miss Parker sneezed.

  
  


Portal Six

  
  


The four reassembled in a similar booth. Miss Parker was still scowling.

  
  


"She didn't say, 'Have a nice day'," Sydney said.

  
  


Miss Parker looked at Sydney and shook her head. She then sneezed. Jarod handed her a handkerchief with which she blew her nose. A couple of seconds later she sneezed again.

  
  


"Oh great," Miss Parker said "That's all I need."

  
  


Sydney placed a hand on her head.

  
  


"You're running a temperature," He said "Nothing that some sleep and a couple of Aspirins wouldn't put right."

  
  


"Thank you, Doctor Green," Miss Parker said.

  
  


"Come on," Jarod said "Let's get us checked in."

  
  


He opened the door to the portal and the three men came out. Miss Parker almost fell out and had to be caught by Rembrandt.

  
  


"I'll be okay," She said.

  
  


To prove it, she pushed Rembrandt away and started walking.

  
  


Hotel Room - The Dominion Hotel

  
  


Sydney opened the door and entered. Rembrandt and Jarod almost carried the now feverish Miss Parker into the room and sat her down on a couch.

  
  


"Should we be getting a doctor?" Rembrandt asked.

  
  


"We should," Sydney said "But, I didn't like the look that receptionist was giving us."

  
  


"I think a Doctor should be called anyway," Jarod said.

  
  


Sydney nodded his agreement.

  
  


"Quietly," He said "I don't want to draw attention to the fact that one of us is ill."

  
  


"Why?" Rembrandt asked.

  
  


"Because I think that's going to cause more trouble than we can handle," Sydney answered "Okay, I'm going to try and find a Doctor. Look after her, give her plenty of warm liquid and get her to bed."

  
  


Sydney left hurriedly.

  
  


"Where's he going?" Miss Parker asked.

  
  


She tried to get up but felt dizzy. She sunk back onto the couch.

  
  


"What's going on?" She said.

  
  


"You've come down with the flu, girl," Rembrandt said "Sydney's going to get the Doctor."

  
  


Miss Parker held her head in her hands and sneezed again.

  
  


"Let's get you to bed," Jarod said.

  
  


"I don't need to go to bed," Miss Parker said.

  
  


"You're going to bed even if I have to knock you out and carry you there myself," Jarod said.

  
  


Miss Parker looked at Jarod and saw that he meant business. She got to her feet and staggered forward. Rembrandt and Jarod caught her.

  
  


"Just get me to the bedroom," Miss Parker said.

  
  


Jarod smiled at Rembrandt. They took either side of Miss Parker and helped her into the bedroom. They even helped her out of her wet clothes and into a robe that Rembrandt found in the bathroom. They then helped her get into the bed itself. 

  
  


"Rembrandt, I need some hot drink," Jarod said.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Tea, Coffee, anything that is hot and sweet."

  
  


Rembrandt nodded and left the bedroom.

  
  


"Don't worry, Parker, we'll get you help."

  
  


"Jarod!"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"If you take advantage of me in this condition, you won't live to regret it."

  
  


Jarod smiled. Despite her illness, Miss Parker hadn't lost her macabre charm.

  
  


"I wouldn't dream of it," He said "Just get some sleep."

  
  


As instructed Miss Parker closed her eyes.

  
  


Two Hours Later

  
  


Jarod emerged from the bedroom and saw Rembrandt sat on the couch.

  
  


"You look tired, man," Rembrandt observed.

  
  


"I feel it," Jarod said "Have you heard from Sydney yet?"

  
  


"No," Rembrandt said "I cannot believe that a world with all this technology doesn't have advanced medical facilities."

  
  


Jarod sat down beside him and looked at the picture on the screen. It was showing an advert for a robot housemaid. 

  
  


"That's about the fifth time I've seen that in the last two hours," Rembrandt said "It cooks, cleans and does everything around the house. The human doesn't even have to lift a finger. Everything around here is automatic. Watch!"

  
  


Rembrandt got up and went to a small hatch. He pressed a button and it slid open.

  
  


"Coffee with milk and sugar, hot."

  
  


A mug of steaming hot liquid appeared as if out of nowhere. Rembrandt picked up the mug and gave it to Jarod, who took a grateful sip.

  
  


"You can ask for anything and it will give it to you," Rembrandt said "Like that gadget on 'Star Trek'."

  
  


"Not totally impossible, Rembrandt," Jarod said "You have slid long enough to know that some societies advance more quickly than others."

  
  


"You can say that again," Rembrandt said "There are thousands of channels on television. They've even found a way to successfully add colour to old classic movies. I've watched one, the original version of King Kong. It looked great."

  
  


"Sounds idyllic," Jarod said "The perfect society."

  
  


"Then why isn't Sydney back with a Doctor?" Rembrandt asked "It gets better. Ask for the Medical Channel or the Health Channel."

  
  


Jarod looked at the television and then at Rembrandt.

  
  


"Go on," Rembrandt urged.

  
  


Jarod shrugged and went over to the television.

  
  


"Medical Channel please."

  
  


"Which Medical Channel," That irritating female voice from the portal had returned.

  
  


"Medical Channel One."

  
  


The picture switched to a scientist placing leeches on a patient.

  
  


"I asked for Medical Channel One," Jarod said.

  
  


"This is Medical Channel One," The voice said slightly miffed.

  
  


Jarod looked at Rembrandt who nodded.

  
  


"This is crazy, Medical Channel Two please."

  
  


The channel changed on Jarod's command to reveal a Witch Doctor in a modern hospital ward performing a ritual over a patient who is about to be operated on. Not long afterwards, the surgeon used acupuncture to sedate the patient before beginning the operation, with very primitive surgical appliances.

  
  


"I don't believe this," Jarod said "Not a drug, not a pain-killer in sight."

  
  


"I'll tell you, man," Rembrandt said "In this society, if Miss Parker's flu spreads, we could start an epidemic which could spread like the Black Death."

  
  


Jarod sat down. He remembered that the Black Death wiped out millions throughout the planet. It eventually burnt itself out but at a high price. He looked at the coffee in his hand and gave a puzzled frown.

  
  


"Wait a minute," He said "They have caffeine."

  
  


He took another taste of the coffee and it certainly tasted like caffeine.

  
  


"I know man," Rembrandt said "They have all the drugs that make things taste good, but none of the essentials like vitamins, I'm not even sure they have penicillin. Where's the fruit? Where's the Vegetables? I haven't seen an apple, a banana or a cabbage anywhere."

  
  


"Except from the machine," Jarod said "Everything is synthesised. Everything around here is manufactured out of particles. The atmosphere is so sterile that one germ could be fatal and we've brought that germ here." 

  
  


At that moment Sydney entered with a man who looked like the High Priest from the last world.

  
  


"This is Doctor Corrigan, he's from the mission on Fifth Street."

  
  


"Where's the patient?" Corrigan asked.

  
  


"The bedroom," Jarod said.

  
  


Jarod guided the Doctor towards the bedroom. Rembrandt stopped Sydney.

  
  


"You can't let her see him, she will go ape shit."

  
  


"We don't have a choice, Rembrandt," Sydney said.

  
  


The Bedroom

  
  


Miss Parker saw Jarod approach. He had a concerned look on his face.

  
  


"How are you feeling?"

  
  


"Like shit, I'm burning up and I feel cold at the same time."

  
  


A man appeared beside Jarod, a man that looked like that pervert from the last world.

  
  


"What's he doing here?!"

  
  


"This is Doctor Corrigan," Jarod said "He's here to help you."

  
  


"Get him away from me!" Miss Parker said.

  
  


Sydney came alongside with a calming smile.

  
  


"It's alright, Parker," He said "You are quite safe, this man is not the same man who hurt you. He's here to look after you."

  
  


"We're here, Parker," Jarod said.

  
  


Rembrandt came to Jarod's side and smiled in encouragement. Corrigan came forward with a smile on his face.

  
  


"Tell me how you feel," He said "You say that you feel both hot and cold at the same time."

  
  


Miss Parker looked at Jarod and Sydney who both nodded.

  
  


"Yes," Miss Parker said weakly.

  
  


"Can you move?"

  
  


"Not well, no."

  
  


Corrigan reached out to touch Parker's forehead. Miss Parker squirmed away but felt her hands being taken by both Jarod and Sydney. Eventually she allowed Corrigan to feel her forehead. He frowned and removed his hand. He then waved Jarod , Sydney and Rembrandt to the corner of the room.

  
  


"She's burning up," He said to them.

  
  


"Can't you give her something, some sort of medicine?" Rembrandt asked.

  
  


"Not here," Corrigan said "I may have to move her to get her the proper treatment that she needs."

  
  


"And at the present moment you can't!" Jarod deduced.

  
  


Corrigan nodded sadly.

  
  


"What about Penicillin?" Sydney asked.

  
  


Corrigan looked at Sydney as if he had come from another planet. Rembrandt glanced at Jarod who nodded his understanding. Corrigan's look had confirmed their suspicions.

  
  


"Okay, what can you do for her now?" Jarod asked.

  
  


Corrigan smiled at Miss Parker.

  
  


"I need to take your temperature and give you an examination," He told her "Will you let me?"

  
  


Miss Parker looked at Jarod, her tough veneer shattered, to be replaced with a little girl lost look. It was the same look that endeared Jarod to Parker all those years before.

  
  


"I promise that I will not hurt you," Corrigan said.

  
  


"I'll be staying with you," Sydney said.

  
  


Miss Parker looked at Sydney's smiling face and nodded her agreement. Jarod guided Rembrandt out of the room.

  
  


Thirty Minutes Later

  
  


Corrigan and Sydney emerged with concern looks on their faces.

  
  


"Well?" Rembrandt asked.

  
  


"It's the flu alright," Corrigan said "A virulent strain. I need to consult with a colleague who is an expert on alternative medicine."

  
  


"Wait a minute," Jarod said "You can't do a thing?"

  
  


"Not with the medicine we have," Corrigan said "It's been ten years since we've had anything like this. We had trouble coping then."

  
  


"But you managed?" Sydney said.

  
  


Corrigan nodded.

  
  


"It was nipped in the bud before it turned into an epidemic, by the colleague that I'm going to consult."

  
  


"How did this person nip it in the bud?" Jarod asked.

  
  


"He developed a medicine which helped break the fever," Corrigan said "It was distributed en masse to the other suffers and the problem was over within forty eight hours."

  
  


"Am I correct in saying that this discovery wasn't followed up?"

  
  


Corrigan nodded.

  
  


"The company couldn't market it," He said "It tasted horrible, therefore they were convinced that it wouldn't sell. The formula was ordered destroyed and all records of it were stricken from the medical archives. The stocks that remained were taken away and incinerated."

  
  


"This is crazy, man," Rembrandt said.

  
  


"I couldn't agree more, Mr Brown," Corrigan said "You cannot destroy a life saving medicine just because it tastes bad. I tried to tell them that but they wouldn't listen. The Dollar and fast technology came first."

  
  


"That's why you work in the missions?" Sydney said.

  
  


Corrigan shrugged sadly.

  
  


"I didn't see any seriously ill people there," Sydney said.

  
  


"Because of the underground medicine that my friend produces," Corrigan smiled "The Media call him 'The Miracle Worker', the authorities call him 'The Anarchist'. My friend just calls himself 'a man of science and common sense'."

  
  


"And you think he can help," Jarod asked.

  
  


"I'm sure of it."

  
  


"Then I want to meet this guy," Jarod said.

  
  


"Might be difficult," Corrigan said "The authorities are trying to shut him down, so he moves from place to place trying to keep one step ahead of them."

  
  


Jarod smiled at that thought. He certainly knew that feeling all too well.

  
  


"But you can reach him?" Sydney asked.

  
  


"I know how to get in touch with him, yes," 

  
  


"Then arrange the meeting," Jarod said.

  
  


Corrigan nodded and got to his feet.

  
  


"I'll try and arrange it," He said "However, when I do we're going to have to move quickly." 

  
  


"What about Miss Parker?" Rembrandt asked.

  
  


"Do what you were doing before, plenty of fluids and keeping her warm," Corrigan said.

  
  


He went over to the phone and made a note of the number of the phone. He then nodded to the three men and left the room.

  
  


One Hour Later

  
  


Jarod looked at Miss Parker tossing and turning. The fever was getting worse and he could do nothing about it except sit and hope that Corrigan manages to make contact with this 'Miracle Worker'. For the first time since they had landed on this world, Jarod had checked the timer. They had seven hours left on this world. Seven hours in which to find a cure for Miss Parker's sickness. He mused on his past. He was a Pretender, a genius who could turn his hand to anything. He could perform the trickiest surgery, solve or commit the most audacious crime, probably even climb the highest mountain. Yet, as he looked at Miss Parker muttering to herself as if she was experiencing a bad dream, he felt as helpless as a new born kitten.

  
  


"Just hang on in there, Parker," He said "You have to take me back to the Triumvirate, remember."

  
  


He took her hand and then blinked back the tears. He shivered and tried to tuck himself further into his coat. He felt his forehead and frowned. He was starting to feel hot himself.

  
  


"No, not now," He said "I cannot be sick."

  
  


"Jarod!"

  
  


It was Rembrandt's voice and it sounded panicked.

  
  


"Jarod, get yourself in here."

  
  


Jarod released Miss Parker and rejoined Sydney and Rembrandt in the front room.

  
  


"What is it?"

  
  


"We have trouble," Sydney said.

  
  


Rembrandt switched up the sound and a woman, the same auburn haired woman they saw during the World Song Contest saga, was looking seriously to camera.

  
  


"Authorities in San Francisco are concerned about an outbreak of a serious virus that has struck the city. For more we cross over to Mike Costello who is outside The Sisters Of Mercy Hospital. Mike, can you tell us the latest?"

  
  


A tall looking coloured man appeared on screen.

  
  


"Yes, Phoebe," He said "Ten minutes ago, this hospital took in five cases, all of them suffering the same symptoms."

  
  


"Which are?"

  
  


"High fever, sneezing, the inability to move, some are vomiting violently, the doctors here have seen nothing like it. Some are privately confessing that they could lose these people."

  
  


"Any idea how this happened?"

  
  


"As I understand it, the health authorities have narrowed it down to two portals, portal fifty five and portal six, both of which were used by the victims within the last two hours. Preliminary investigations shows that a germ may have developed within the stream which contaminated everybody who used it."

  
  


"What is being done?"

  
  


"The police are tracking down everybody who used those portals within the last two to three hours."

  
  


"We've got to get out of here," Rembrandt said

  
  


"We can't," Jarod said "We have to wait for Corrigan's call."

  
  


"The police could be here any minute."

  
  


"I'm aware of that," Jarod said. 

  
  


At that moment, the phone rang. Jarod snatched it up before Rembrandt could get to it.

  
  


"Yes," Jarod almost barked.

  
  


"Jarod, this is Doctor Corrigan, you have got to get out of there now," Corrigan said "The police are approaching the hotel."

  
  


"Where do we go?"

  
  


"Doctor Green knows where," Corrigan said "I'll meet you there in an hour. Just get the hell out of there."

  
  


Jarod slammed the phone down.

  
  


"We have to go now," Jarod said "The police is on their way. Corrigan also said that Sydney would know where to go."

  
  


Sydney looked at both Jarod and Rembrandt and nodded.

  
  


"Remmy, do you know another way out?" Jarod asked.

  
  


Rembrandt looked at Jarod and then nodded. Jarod went into the bedroom to get Miss Parker whilst Sydney and Rembrandt prepared to leave. By the time Jarod emerged with the shivering Miss Parker in his arms, they were ready to go.

  
  


"You lead the way, Rembrandt," Jarod said.

  
  


Rembrandt went to the door and opened it slightly to look out.

  
  


"Okay, all clear," He said.

  
  


Rembrandt stepped out of the room followed by Jarod and Miss Parker and finally Sydney. They moved away from the lifts towards the fire exit. As they reached the fire exit door, the lift door opened and police officers, including the two officers they had met before, emerged.

  
  


"Stop!" The Black Officer shouted.

  
  


"Damn it!" Jarod scowled "Move!"

  
  


The four sliders started down the stairs, Jarod adopting a fireman's lift to make movement easier. They reached the third level down when the Police Officers emerged with their weapons, something that looked like phasers from 'Star Trek', drawn.

  
  


"Hold it," The smaller white police officer said.

  
  


Sydney, Jarod and Rembrandt kept running downwards. Jarod was still holding onto Miss Parker like grim death.

  
  


"Just hold on, Lab Rat," He heard Miss Parker say "or I'll make your life a living hell."

  
  


"You already do!"

  
  


With that he tightened his grip, an action which produced a strangled growl. Two phaser shots ripped past them.

  
  


"I said hold it!"

  
  


Rembrandt forced open a door and entered. Jarod, Miss Parker and Sydney followed.

  
  


"Where are you going, Rembrandt?" Sydney said.

  
  


"The rubbish chute, there has to be one nearby."

  
  


"Good idea," Jarod said.

  
  


Rembrandt sprinting along the corridor, saw what he was looking for. As the Police Officers entered, he kicked the door open and dived head first down the chute. Jarod almost threw Miss Parker down the chute and pushed Sydney after her. Jarod himself managed to dive in just as the police officers fired more phaser shots.

  
  


The Alleyway

  
  


Rembrandt dropped into the wheelie bin first with Miss Parker on top of him. A few seconds later Sydney crashed out of the chute and landed on top of Rembrandt.

  
  


"Hey man," Rembrandt said "I'm not a cushion."

  
  


"Sorry!" Sydney said.

  
  


Jarod came flying out and landed on top of Sydney knocking him down. He helped Sydney get up.

  
  


"Are you okay?"

  
  


Sydney nodded.

  
  


"Rembrandt?"

  
  


"Fine, man!"

  
  


Jarod looked at Miss Parker and saw that she was shivering violently. 

  
  


"Rembrandt give me a hand to get her out."

  
  


Rembrandt climbed out of the Bin and helped Jarod haul Miss Parker out. Sydney, who had already climbed out on his own, kept watch.

  
  


"Jarod!"

  
  


Jarod looked up and saw two Police Officers coming out the back door.

  
  


"Damn it!"

  
  


He picked up Miss Parker and started running towards the street. Rembrandt and Sydney followed keeping themselves between the pursuing police officers. They managed to get onto the street before the coppers could fire a single phaser shot. Jarod stuck out a hand.

  
  


"Taxi!"

  
  


A cab came down and landed right in front of them. The driver was an middle aged man wearing a cap.

  
  


"Pavel?" Rembrandt said.

  
  


The others looked at Rembrandt.

  
  


"We've met several times on other worlds," Rembrandt explained.

  
  


"Where do you want to go?" The impatient Taxi Driver asked.

  
  


"The mission on Bay-Side," Sydney said.

  
  


"I know it," Pavel said "Get in quickly."

  
  


They managed to get in before the police officers emerged. The Taxi was in the air and gliding away. Any chase was soon dealt with by the drivers slick driving.

  
  
  
  


The Mission on Bay-Side

  
  


The door to the chapel was forced open and Jarod came in with Miss Parker in his arms. Rembrandt and Sydney followed closely, shutting the door. The Priest, a man in his mid- fifties emerged from the vestry and approached Jarod and his Party.

  
  


"You are Jarod?" He asked.

  
  


"Yes, Father!"

  
  


The Priest looked at Miss Parker. He felt her forehead and looked at Jarod in concern. He nodded in confirmation.

  
  


"I could be as well," Jarod said.

  
  


The Priest felt Jarod's forehead as well. He smiled sadly confirming Jarod's suspicion. He took Miss Parker's hand.

  
  


"Don't worry, my child," He said "You are in safe hands."

  
  


"Excuse me," Sydney said "Where's Doctor Corrigan?"

  
  


"Come with me," The Priest said.

  
  


They headed for a door at the side of the chapel. The Priest opened it and went down a flight of stairs. At the bottom was a solid metal door. He knocked on it twice and twice again. A panel slid open.

  
  


"Apollo!" The Priest said.

  
  


The door slid open and the Priest ushered the others in. Two men took Miss Parker off Jarod and placed her on a Gurney. As they wheeled her away. A tall blonde haired man approached them.

  
  


"These are the people Corrigan mentioned," The Priest said.

  
  


The man nodded.

  
  


"I'm Harry Stone," The man said "Welcome to the mission. You will be safe here."

  
  


"Are you the Miracle Worker?" Rembrandt asked.

  
  


"I wish I was," Stone said "No, I'm just an ordinary follower."

  
  


"Harry, It's possible that Jarod may have gone down with the sickness as well," The Priest said "I think he should be taken to isolation for treatment."

  
  


Stone looked at Jarod and placed his hand on his forehead.

  
  


"You certainly have a temperature," Stone said "Have you had any of the symptoms?"

  
  


"So far, no," Jarod said.

  
  


"Jarod?" Rembrandt said.

  
  


Sydney took Rembrandt aside.

  
  


"I'm not entirely surprised," Sydney said "He's had more contact with Miss Parker than the rest of us."

  
  


He looked at Stone.

  
  


"You will take care of him?"

  
  


Stone nodded. He nodded to a couple of attendants who produced a wheelchair. Jarod sat down in the chair and allowed himself to be wheeled down the corridor.

  
  


"Take us to this Miracle Worker," Rembrandt said "We must find a cure for our friends."

  
  


"You'll see him shortly," Stone said "You must rest first."

  
  


"And undergo some tests?" Sydney said.

  
  


Stone looked at Sydney.

  
  


"Under the circumstances that might be a wise course of action," Sydney added.

  
  


Stone nodded his agreement.

  
  


"Follow me," He said.

  
  


Sydney and Rembrandt started down the corridor with Stone.

  
  
  
  


Isolation Ward - The Mission

  
  


Jarod watched a small blonde haired woman approach Miss Parker and place a thermometer under her tongue.

  
  


"Hi there," Jarod said.

  
  


The woman looked at him and smiled underneath her protective mask. Jarod approached her and attracted her attention without touching her. She felt his presence and turned around allowing Jarod to look into her smiling eyes. Jarod smiled in return.

  
  


"I'm Jarod."

  
  


"Allie," The woman said.

  
  


"Nice name," Jarod said "How long have you been a nurse?"

  
  


"I'm not," Allie said honestly "I'm just a volunteer who comes in and helps out once in a while."

  
  


"Of course," Jarod said.

  
  


Allie looked at her watch and removed the thermometer from her mouth. She looked at it and frowned.

  
  


"Bad?"

  
  


"If you can call 104 degrees bad," Allie half joked.

  
  


Jarod grimaced. He saw Miss Parker open her eyes and went over to her.

  
  


"Is there a chance that this Miracle Worker will be paying a visit any time soon?" Miss Parker croaked.

  
  


"I'm here."

  
  


Jarod looked up at the deep booming voice and saw the figure of Professor Maximilian Arturo looming large. He took the thermometer from Allie and looked at it for himself.

  
  


"This has just been taken?"

  
  


"Yes Max," Allie said.

  
  


Arturo walked over to Jarod and Miss Parker and looked into Miss Parker's eyes with a pen light. He sighed and shook his head. He looked at Jarod.

  
  


"You have the same symptoms?"

  
  


"The temperature, yes," Jarod said "I'm feeling a little tired as well. I'm assuming the sickness and the sneezing will come later."

  
  


Arturo smiled.

  
  


"Are you a Doctor?"

  
  


"Amongst other things," Jarod said "You are I assume Professor Maximilian Arturo?"

  
  


Arturo's eyes narrowed.

  
  


"Have we met?"

  
  


"No," Jarod said "But, I'm aware of your reputation."

  
  


"As the Miracle Worker," Arturo smiled.

  
  


"No," Jarod said "As a Professor of Ontology and Cosmology."

  
  


"Who are you?"

  
  


"My name is Jarod, this is Miss Parker," Jarod said "I have a friend out there that you might know - Rembrandt Brown."

  
  


Arturo stared into space for a moment, then clicked his fingers.

  
  


"I remember him, he was the man who helped Quinn Mallory perfect sliding," He said "They disappeared with that country singer, Wade Wells, four years ago."

  
  


Jarod looked puzzled for a moment but then nodded.

  
  


"You say he's back?" Arturo asked.

  
  


"Unfortunately no," Jarod said "The Rembrandt Brown out there is not the Rembrandt that you remember. He's from an alternative Earth, as am Miss Parker, myself and Doctor Sydney Green."

  
  


Arturo nodded his understanding.

  
  


"A pity," Arturo said "My Rembrandt could have helped this current situation."

  
  


"Talking about that, how is my friend?"

  
  


"We have to act very soon or she could die," Arturo said "And you my friend could be next. Fortunately, I have the very thing that will help."

  
  


"Anti-biotics?"

  
  


"You have heard of them?"

  
  


"I come from a world that has developed them," Jarod said

  
  


Arturo turned to Allie, who was listening with intent.

  
  


"Nurse Lowell," Arturo said "Can you arrange the medicine for Miss Parker and for our friend here?"

  
  


"Of course, Max," Allie Lowell said.

  
  


She rushed out of the room.

  
  


"You are aware that you are now going to be the talk of the mission," Arturo said.

  
  


"Local gossip?"

  
  


"To say the least."

  
  


"So much for anonymity," Jarod joked.

  
  


Examination Room - The Mission

  
  


Both Rembrandt and Sydney sat on separate tables. Both were stripped down to their underwear and were being examined by nurses. Stone had remained with them to ensure that there were no problems.

  
  


"You're telling me that you're not from this world," Stone said.

  
  


"Not from this Earth anyway," Sydney said.

  
  


"We are not as advanced as you," Rembrandt said.

  
  


"How did you come here?"

  
  


"We crossed the Einstein, Rosen, Podalsky bridge," Sydney said.

  
  


Stone looked at Rembrandt and then clicked his fingers.

  
  


"Of course, you're that Rembrandt Brown," He said "You and Quinn Mallory disappeared not long after you developed Sliding."

  
  


"Excuse me?"

  
  


"Four years ago, you, Mallory and that country singer, Wade Wells disappeared. Miss Wells was going to perform the National Anthem at the park before the game."

  
  


"Whoa! That was me. I was due to sing the National Anthem," Rembrandt said.

  
  


"Rembrandt," Sydney interrupted "It's possible that your double developed differently."

  
  


"I'm a singer," Rembrandt protested.

  
  


"You are, but Conrad Bennish isn't," Sydney said.

  
  


Rembrandt looked at Sydney waiting for an explanation, then it hit him.

  
  


"You telling me that I'm Conrad Bennish!"

  
  


"No," Sydney said "But your double here developed Mr Bennish's personality."

  
  


Rembrandt sat back and shook his head. The Nurse examining him continued her examination relieved to be allowed to get back on with her work.

  
  


"Tell me," Sydney continued "Why didn't medical technology take off with the other technology?"

  
  


"Because it wouldn't sell," Stone said.

  
  


Rembrandt chuckled ironically.

  
  


"Because it didn't taste nice?" He said.

  
  


Stone shrugged.

  
  


"That is cutting off your nose in spite of your face," Sydney said.

  
  


"Doctor Corrigan tried to tell them that, The Miracle Worker screamed at them until he was blue in the face," Stone shook his head "Even I tried."

  
  


"But they wouldn't listen," Sydney finished.

  
  


"And now they may have the beginnings of the Black Death up there," Rembrandt said "And if you're right, we have the cure right down here."

  
  


"Stupid world!" Stone said.

  
  


"Why don't you mass produce the cure and take it to them?" Sydney asked.

  
  


"Because, as far as I'm concerned, they don't deserve it."

  
  


"Wait a minute, man," Rembrandt said "You can't play God. You can't decide who lives and who dies."

  
  


"Which is why the Miracle Worker has called a meeting," Stone said "We are to vote on if it would be worth contacting the authorities and offering them the antidote."

  
  


Sydney watched the Nurse finish with him and then put his finger thoughtfully to his lips.

  
  


"You've got to man," Rembrandt said.

  
  


"Rembrandt," Sydney said "It's possible that the Miracle Worker could be accused o engineering the virus to prove his point."

  
  


"He would never do that," Stone protested.

  
  


"You know that and I know that," Sydney said "But, if I read the ruling body of this world right, they will seize on the opportunity to destroy you once and for all. If the medicine is to be taken to the outside world, it has to be done right."

  
  


"In what way?"

  
  


"By using the technology available," Sydney said "By giving them physical, incontrovertible evidence that not only does the medicine work, but that the benefits that such a cure will bring cannot be ignored. They must be told time and time again that things do not always have to taste nice to be good for you."

  
  


"A publicity campaign," Stone said.

  
  


"Beat them at their own game," Rembrandt said.

  
  


Stone nodded.

  
  


"It could work," He said "But how do we do it?"

  
  


Sydney sat there thoughtfully. 'Good Question', he thought, 'How does one convince a gullible public that there is an alternative to dying needlessly'. 

  
  


"You're fine," The Nurse told Sydney "You may get dressed."

  
  


Sydney smiled at the nurse and got to his feet. He saw Rembrandt get to his feet as well and assumed he had been passed fit.

  
  


"Do you have sympathisers within a television station?" Sydney asked.

  
  


"There have one or two who have come out on our side," Stone answered "Why?"

  
  


"Can you get them here?"

  
  


"Again why?" Stone pressed.

  
  


"Because we have a ready made miracle waiting to be filmed," Sydney smiled "We can get them to film Miss Parker's recovery step by step."

  
  


"I don't think The Miracle Worker will agree to that," Stone said "There are one or two people who want his head, remember."

  
  


"He doesn't have to be the spokesperson," Sydney said.

  
  


"Excuse me, Doc," Rembrandt interrupted "Where exactly are you going with this?"

  
  


"Don't you see Rembrandt?" Sydney said "Miss Parker is perfect publicity material. She is sick enough to be in a great deal of danger."

  
  


Rembrandt smiled.

  
  


"Oh I see!" He said "We get this team to follow her recovery from the brink of death to full restoration."

  
  


"If enough people saw what caused this recovery, the administration couldn't hide it. They would have to distribute it," Stone said "Who would be the front man?"

  
  


"Somebody with an impeccable record," Sydney said "Somebody innocent enough to exude trust." 

  
  


Stone smiled.

  
  


"This could work," He said "and I think I know the perfect front people."

  
  


Conference Room - The Mission

  
  


After Sydney and Rembrandt got changed. Stone took them to the conference room where they found a gathering already there. Stone guided them to the front table and sat them down.

  
  


"Will the Miracle Worker be here?" Rembrandt asked.

  
  


"Of course," Stone said "I've also sent a message out to the television company. There's a camera team on its way here now."

  
  


"I assume you're taking precautions?" Sydney said.

  
  


"Don't worry," Stone said "We're experienced in avoiding the authorities and the company's aware of the cost of being associated with us."

  
  


Sydney nodded and noted that two very attractive middle-aged women had joined them on the front table. One was the nurse known as Allie Lowell, the other was an intelligent looking dark haired woman with shining brown eyes.

  
  


"Mr Brown, Doctor Green, may I present our spokes-people," Stone said "This is Alison Lowell and Kate McCardle."

  
  


"Why have they been chosen?" Rembrandt asked.

  
  


"Miss McCardle is the Editor of a very powerful Newspaper in Los Angeles, Miss Lowell is the Doyenne of San Francisco society. She runs a very successful catering company."

  
  


Both Sydney looked at the two women with respect. They seemed the perfect front people for their needs. The two women nodded at them graciously. A commotion made them look up. Three people entered, all of them distinguished looking. Sydney recognised one of them as Professor Howard Ayling, an eminent Professor of Physics from Cal-Tech. These people were not weirdos or crackpots. They were experts in their field. A roar from outside the room rocked the interior. It made Rembrandt sit up and take notice.

  
  


"Blistering Idiots!" The Voice said "How dare they say that about me."

  
  


"Professor?"

  
  


Sydney looked at the smile on Rembrandt's face. At that moment Professor Maximilian Arturo entered the room with a newspaper in his hand. He lowered it and glared at Kate McCardle.

  
  


"Miss McCardle, how can you people write such libellous rubbish?"

  
  


"Max!"

  
  


Arturo turned his attention to the man who called his name.

  
  


"It's Rembrandt," Rembrandt said "Surely you remember me."

  
  


Rembrandt was out of his seat and hugging Arturo before he could even answer. Arturo extricated himself with a smile.

  
  


"You're certainly not my Rembrandt," He said "He would have handled such a meeting with dignity."

  
  


Rembrandt looked puzzled and then nodded.

  
  


"Jarod told you about me," Rembrandt said.

  
  


"Not everything," Arturo said "Now if you don't mind, we have a meeting to conduct."

  
  


"Sorry," Rembrandt muttered.

  
  


He got out of the way and allowed Arturo to walk past. Arturo took his place in the centre seat. Rembrandt took his place next to Sydney, who smirked at him in amusement.

  
  


"Okay, so I made a mistake," Rembrandt said.

  
  


Arturo glanced at Rembrandt and Stone, who was trying to stop himself from laughing. He got to his feet.

  
  


"Ladies and Gentlemen," Arturo began "We're here to discuss the latest crisis that his inflicted the outside world. It is possible that we may have brought the cause of this latest problem amongst our midst. However, the young woman in question, Miss Parker, and her companion, Jarod Malone are receiving our best attention. What we have to decide today is what to do about it."

  
  


Sydney raised his hand. Arturo noted the hand and sat down.

  
  


"How is Miss Parker?"

  
  


"You are?"

  
  


"I am Doctor Sydney Green, a travelling companion of Miss Parker and Jarod Malone and you already know Rembrandt Brown."

  
  


"Not that Rembrandt Brown," Arturo smiled "But I know a Rembrandt Brown."

  
  


"Sorry," Sydney said "As you must have guessed by now, we come from a parallel Earth were things are very different. Our technology is not as advanced as yours. However, our medicine is. What Miss Parker and Jarod are suffering from could have been cured easily."

  
  


"Your point, Doctor Green?"

  
  


"That you have a cure available that will help the outside, a cure that must be distributed as soon as possible before millions die."

  
  


"That's a given," Arturo said "What we need to do is to make sure that we promote the cure as a necessity. To make sure that nothing like this happens again, that we don't rely on leeches and Witch Doctors to effect cures."

  
  


"You have the perfect opportunity to ensure the public get the message," Sydney said "That is why I asked how Miss Parker is. What you need is a camera team recording Miss Parker's recovery from the brink to full health."

  
  


"That's manipulation of the basest form, Doctor Green," Arturo said "Miss Parker is a very sick woman."

  
  


"However, you have faith in your medicine," Rembrandt pressed.

  
  


"Total, Mr Brown," Arturo said.

  
  


"Then use the opportunity given to you, Max," Stone said "A camera team is already here. We can start filming as soon as you give the word. Allie and Kate have already agreed to be the spokespersons for this campaign."

  
  


Arturo looked at Allie Lowell and Kate McCardle.

  
  


"Are you sure?" He said "You and your families face arrest the moment you show your faces on television."

  
  


"We have no choice," Kate said.

  
  


"The message has to get out, Max," Allie said "We have to hammer it home every chance we get. Our families will be safe, we have good friends who support our cause. They will look out for them."

  
  


"Yes, what we're doing to Miss Parker is manipulative, some may even call it despicable," Sydney said "However, you cannot ignore a life saving medicine because it's foul tasting, nor can you ignore the fact that you are living in a technological and commercial dictatorship. This system must crash and burn if you're going to survive."

  
  


"Yeah, man," Rembrandt said "You must use your advanced technology to save lives as well as making lives better."

"I hear what you say," Arturo said "But it's still a tremendous risk."

  
  


"I'm willing to take the risk," Kate said.

  
  


Allie nodded her agreement.

  
  


"Max, this could be our best chance," Stone said "We must take it."

  
  


The murmurs of agreement in the audience and the look on Kate and Allie's faces made up Arturo's mind. He took a deep breath.

  
  


"You say the camera team is already here?"

  
  


"They are setting up right now ready to film," Stone said "You don't have to get involved. All you need to do is give the word."

  
  


Arturo took another deep breath.

  
  


"Yes, I do need to get involved," Arturo said "You now have three front people for your campaign. I cannot let Miss McCardle and Miss Lowell take the risk on their own. They will not be able to explain the technology and the science involved. I can."

  
  


"You sure, Max?" Kate asked.

  
  


"I have to, Miss McCardle," Arturo said "Let's get this show on the road before I change my mind."

  
  


Arturo got to his feet and strode out of the room with Kate and Allie behind. Rembrandt placed a hand on Sydney's shoulder.

  
  


"You did it, man," Rembrandt said.

  
  


"We have only gone part of the way," Sydney said "The rest is up to them. It's not going to be easy and there are going to be casualties."

  
  


"Max doesn't have to be a casualty," Rembrandt said "He can come with us." 

  
  


"I'm not sure if he can," Sydney said "This revolution is going to need a figurehead. He's it whether he likes it or not." 

  
  


Rembrandt nodded his agreement sadly. This Maximilian Arturo was as doomed as his Maximilian Arturo. At least, however, if this Professor Arturo died, it would have meaning on a global scale. His Professor Arturo's death was a senseless waste. Especially if Quinn was indeed dead, a victim of his own and Logan St Clair's experiments. Something happened on that Kromagg dominated world, something that he was forgetting. He tried to probe his own mind to remember what it was but nothing would come. He remembered Quinn taking the Kromagg anti-toxin, he couldn't remember why he took it. He remembered Logan trying the antidote and failing. He remembered Quinn and Logan turning into a ball of light but nothing else. He needed Sydney's help more than ever in order to regain his full memories before it tore him apart.

  
  


Isolation Ward - The Mission

  
  


Arturo approached Miss Parker carefully with the camera discreetly behind.

  
  


"This woman was brought in two hours ago with a high fever. She was having vomiting fits and muscle spasm problems. I induced this new drug, which I've called Penicillin, an hour ago."

  
  


Arturo looked at Allie.

  
  


"What was the patient's temperature before treatment began?"

  
  


"104 Degrees."

  
  


"Can you please take the temperature again?"

  
  


Allie, ignoring the camera, placed the thermometer underneath Miss Parker's tongue. She looked at her watch.

  
  


"How did you induce your drug?" The Journalist, a woman with long dark hair, asked.

  
  


"Through the IV Drip that you see attached to her arm at the moment. I use this method for more serious cases. Normally it would either be given via a drink or via an injection. The patient was more severely affected therefore more drastic methods were needed."

  
  


The camera turned to Jarod.

  
  


"This patient has only just developed symptoms therefore we've administered the drug via drink.

  
  


The Journalist moved to Jarod.

  
  


"How do you feel at the present moment?"

  
  


"A little less tired than I was," Jarod answered "The fever that was starting to develop started to go down about thirty minutes after it was administered."

  
  


"And this is down to Professor Arturo's miracle drug?"

  
  


"Yes," Jarod said.

  
  


"What would you say to people who say that because it doesn't taste nice it wouldn't sell?"

  
  


"I would tell them to grow up," Jarod said "Medicine doesn't always have to taste nice to do you good. You cannot throw away life saving medication just because it doesn't taste pleasant. That is something that this administration must learn and learn quickly. Money isn't everything."

  
  


"Daddy!"

  
  


The camera turned to Miss Parker. She was starting to toss and turn.

  
  


"Daddy! Don't jump, you have to tell me about my mother."

  
  


"Professor Arturo?" The Journalist asked.

  
  


"This is a good sign, she's starting to fight the infection."

  
  


Jarod moved to Miss Parker's side. Miss Parker grabbed his hand.

  
  


"Jarod, stop him," She said.

  
  


"It's okay, Parker," Jarod said quietly "Everything will be alright. The Centre won't hurt either of us ever again."

  
  


"Promise?"

  
  


"Scouts Honour."

  
  


"What is this Centre?" The Journalist asked

  
  


"It's a subject I rather not talk about," Jarod said.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Brings back painful memories for both of us. We both lost our mothers because of the Centre."

  
  


"Nurse Lowell," Arturo interrupted quickly "What is the patient's temperature?"

  
  


"Slightly down, 103.9."

  
  


"Are you disappointed?" The Journalist asked.

  
  


"Not especially," Arturo said "Any movement downward is a good sign. The next few hours are going to be important."

  
  


Miss Parker let out a piercing scream forcing both Jarod and Allie to pin her down.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Observation Room - The Mission - Two Hours Later

  
  


Sydney watched Miss Parker closely. The cameras were still in there and the Journalist, having interviewed both Sydney and Rembrandt, had moved back in there with Allie and this time Kate McCardle. He noted that the shaking and fits had stopped to be replaced by a peaceful sleep. The look on Jarod's face spoke volumes. The temperature was definitely going down. The news from above was bad. The virus was spreading like wildfire. More and more people were falling sick. It was now becoming so serious that there was talk of quarantining the entire city. Panic was now in the streets and this forced the Governor to call out The National Guard to maintain order. Even this mission had been attacked by people trying to find the Miracle Worker. Rembrandt looked at the television and saw the auburn haired woman appear. She looked a little bedraggled as if she had just been dragged out of bed. Pictures of a riot appeared on the screen.

  
  


"Where is this?" Rembrandt asked.

  
  


"The bay area," Corrigan said "It's hell out there at the moment. Half the city is either sick or rioting."

  
  


"Why aren't we getting this medicine out to the people?"

  
  


"It's difficult," Corrigan said "We're trying to mass produce the medicine now. However, we estimate that without help it will take months to produce enough to cure all the sick people in this city."

  
  


"By that time you will have a global catastrophe on your hands," Sydney said.

  
  


"The authorities will contain it within San Francisco."

  
  


Sydney shook his head.

  
  


"It's a port," He said "You are not going to be able to stop people from leaving this city if they are determined to go."

  
  


"And you've made it easier with hover cars and teleport devices," Rembrandt said "Ironic, all this wonderful technology and they are powerless to stop a major disaster."

  
  


"Somebody is going have to take the medicine to the authorities and get help in mass producing it," Sydney said.

  
  


"Quite right, Doctor Green," Arturo said "Which is why Miss Read and I are going to meet the Mayor this afternoon."

  
  


Rembrandt looked at the Journalist who nodded.

  
  


"I've already set it up," She said "A delegation from this Mission will meet the Mayor in his office. It'll comprise of myself, Professor Arturo, Mr Stone, Miss Lowell and Miss McCardle."

  
  


"And the documentary?" Sydney asked.

  
  


"It'll be quickly edited together and shown at roughly the same time as the meeting with the Mayor," The Journalist said "I've managed to obtain a prime time slot on all networks." 

  
  


"We need you to come with us, Doctor Green," Arturo said.

  
  


"Why me?"

  
  


"Because of your powers of persuasion," The Journalist said "This can't be a short term solution. We must learn from this and make sure that it doesn't happen again."

  
  


"You might be able to help us swing the balance," Arturo said.

  
  


Rembrandt pulled Sydney aside.

  
  


"We slide in four hours," He said quietly.

  
  


"We should be back before then."

  
  


Rembrandt shook his head. He didn't like this one little bit.

  
  


"How's Miss Parker?"

  
  


"The fever's broken," Arturo said "But she's weak, she needs to rest. How long do you have before you have to slide."

  
  


"Four hours," Rembrandt said.

  
  


"What will happen if you miss the slide?" The Journalist asked.

  
  


"We get stuck here for twenty nine years and I don't fancy being stuck here if we don't control this disease."

  
  


"We won't," Arturo said.

  
  


Rembrandt, Sydney and The Journalist looked at Arturo in amazement.

  
  


"We've left it too late," Arturo said "There is no way of stopping millions of deaths. We will be in a position to save a half, maybe three quarters of the population of this planet."

  
  


Rembrandt closed his eyes and felt tears fall from them.

  
  


"It'll be hell out there for a while," Arturo said " for five, possibly ten years. It's going to take a lot of rebuilding, of people pulling and working together"

  
  


"That's why I've got to go," Sydney said "Somebody has to tell the Mayor and this country the consequences of their blindness. Somebody has to tell them what they need to do."

  
  


"Is Miss Parker and Jarod fit enough to move?" Rembrandt asked.

  
  


"You're going to slide from City Hall," Arturo asked.

  
  


"We have no choice," Rembrandt said "I don't think we'll be able to get back here in time. Professor, you can come with us."

  
  


Arturo smiled and shook his head.

  
  


"I can't," He said "I have too much work to do here."

  
  


Rembrandt nodded his agreement. The world needed a leader now.

  
  


"I understand," Rembrandt said "What about Miss Parker and Jarod?"

  
  


"We don't need to leave for another couple of hours," Arturo said "Miss Parker will still be weak but able to move. She will need plenty of rest on the next world she slides to."

  
  


"I'll make sure she gets it," Rembrandt said "Okay, Sydney we'll all go and see the Mayor. It may help if they saw somebody who has completely recovered from the disease."

  
  


"Then it's decided," Arturo said "Thank you, both of you." 

  
  


Two Hours Later

  
  


Miss Parker sat up and drank the hot sweet tea offered to her by Allie.

  
  


"How do you feel?" The Journalist asked.

  
  


Miss Parker looked at the Journalist angrily. This was the first time she had noticed her and it was clear she was not happy to see her. Behind her she saw Jarod nodding his head suggesting that she should answer her.

  
  


"A lot better," She said nervously "The muscles feel like hell, but they will improve."

  
  


The Journalist smiled and pulled her finger across her throat. She turned to the Cameraman.

  
  


"Get that to Gerry as soon as possible," She said.

  
  


"Through that mob," the Cameraman said "Why don't we just teleport it instead?"

  
  


"You know why."

  
  


The Cameraman scowled.

  
  


"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" He said "I should be paid danger money for this."

  
  


"Go, Mark!"

  
  


The Cameraman looked at her and then left. The Journalist sat next to Miss Parker.

  
  


"You feel well enough to come with us today?"

  
  


"I don't have much of a choice," Miss Parker said "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

  
  


"Where is the Centre?"

  
  


Miss Parker looked at the Journalist quizzically.

  
  


"You mentioned it several times whilst you were asleep," The Journalist said "Something about Jarod being a Lab Rat and you mentioned something about your father throwing himself out of a plane over Africa."

  
  


"Don't read too much into that," Miss Parker said "I was out of it at the time."

  
  


"Normally, I wouldn't," The Journalist said "But you said it too many times to be ignored. You were dreaming about a real event weren't you."

  
  


Miss Parker looked at the Journalist challengingly.

  
  


"You and Jarod went to an island in the North of Scotland. Jarod was there trying to find his Mother, you were there to find some missing scrolls which would tell you more about the secrets of the Parker Legacy and the Centre."

  
  


"You guessed that from what I was saying in my sleep?"

  
  


"I know a lot more than that," The Journalist said "I know that Jarod is a Pretender and you were chasing Jarod in order to return him to the Centre and into the hands of the Triumvirate, whoever they are. You still think you can."

  
  


"You have a vivid imagination," Miss Parker said "You should be a writer."

  
  


"You forget, I already am one," The Journalist smiled "Don't worry, yours and Jarod's secret is safe with me."

  
  


Now Miss Parker was looking at her suspiciously.

  
  


"What's the price?"

  
  


"That you heed my advice," The Journalist said "Don't turn Jarod or yourself into the Triumvirate when you get back home. The two of you care about each other too much."

  
  


Miss Parker burst into laughter. The Journalist chuckled, but then turned serious again.

  
  


"Jarod risked getting the disease to help you. From what I understand, he risked his neck saving from being killed on that last world you were on - Religious World?" 

  
  


The Journalist looked at Miss Parker candidly.

  
  


"The best thing that could have happened to you two was to get lost travelling through the dimensions. You have a golden opportunity to begin again, start a new life and rid yourself of the Parker Legacy once and for all. Don't waste it."

  
  


"I'll certainly think about it," Miss Parker said.

  
  


Jarod, Rembrandt and Sydney entered with Arturo.

  
  


"You look good, girl."

  
  


"I may look good, but my legs feel like rubber."

  
  


"Don't worry," Sydney said "We'll make sure you get plenty of rest on the next world."

  
  


"That's where we're going now?"

  
  


"Not quite," Jarod said

  
  


Miss Parker looked at Jarod.

  
  


"We have a world to save from itself," Jarod said.

  
  


Now Miss Parker looked puzzled.

  
  


"I'll explain on the way," The Journalist promised.

  
  


Thirty Minutes Later

  
  


The journey to City Hall was short but revealing. The paradise that Jarod, Sydney, Miss Parker and Rembrandt arrived in not fifteen hours before was on the verge of meltdown. They witnessed at least three occasions when the National Guard and the Police were wading in violently trying to break up a riot. They could see hover cars trying to leave the city, finding themselves either being turned back or shot down by trigger happy or plain nervous police officers. Rembrandt looked in horror at what was happening, what they had caused. He saw the sickened look on Arturo's face and felt a pang of sympathy.

  
  


"You sure you don't want to come with us, Professor?" He asked.

  
  


"I can't Mr Brown," Arturo said "and you can see why."

  
  


Next to Rembrandt, Miss Parker was quiet. She had been told how she had been used as a publicity model. It didn't make her happy. However, after being told why she was being used, the unhappiness turned into 'I can live with it'. By the time they landed within the City Hall compound, she was feeling better about the situation. They were all hustled out of the vehicle by Army troopers and escorted quickly into City Hall itself. Jarod used himself as a crutch to help Miss Parker through the difficult parts of the journey through the maze of corridors. They entered the Mayor's office and saw a tall distinguished looking black man with a warm smile greeting them. He scooted around and helped Jarod guide Miss Parker to the couch.

  
  


"Professor Arturo, welcome to my office," The Mayor said.

  
  


"Thanks for seeing us," Arturo said. 

  
  


"I wish it wasn't under such difficult circumstances," The Mayor said "you say you have an answer to our problem."

  
  


"We do," Sydney said.

  
  


"And you are?"

  
  


"I'm Doctor Sydney Green, Miss Parker here is the woman who survived the disease."

  
  


The Mayor looked at Miss Parker and then back at Sydney and Arturo.

  
  


"She looks fine to me," The Mayor said "a little tired."

  
  


"She's a little tired because she is still recovering from the effects of the disease," Arturo said "However, as you can see, she is completely cured."

  
  


The Mayor nodded his understanding.

  
  


"How did you do this?"

  
  


"By using a drug that helped fight the anti-bodies within Miss Parker's blood," Arturo said.

  
  


"Nice taste?"

  
  


"That is hardly the point with all due respects," Jarod said "You cannot judge what's good for you by taste. That's what we're here to tell you. We can offer you the cure but you must mass produce it quickly and must make sure there is supply of this drug available for the next time this happens."

  
  


"Personally I agree with you," The Mayor said "But Big Business will not. If it won't sell, they will not maintain production."

  
  


"Then prepare for the extermination of all life on this planet," Miss Parker croaked.

  
  


The Mayor and everybody in the room looked at her in astonishment.

  
  


"If you can't cope with this epidemic," Miss Parker said "and from what I hear, millions could die before you gain control, what will happen if there's another epidemic of this type and there's no drug to combat it?"

  
  


"Could that happen?" The Mayor asked.

  
  


"Absolutely," Arturo said "There wouldn't be enough room to bury the bodies and life for the little that was left would be so intolerable it wouldn't be worth living."

  
  


"You have been told this, more than once," The Journalist said "I wouldn't want to be around if this type of disease strikes again and Professor Arturo's drug is not available en masse."

  
  


The Mayor's smile disappeared as realisation hit home of what could happen.

  
  


"The Black Death would pale into insignificance considering the death that almost will take place if you don't ensure that Max's cure is readily available to everybody," Rembrandt said.

  
  


The Mayor's aide entered hurriedly. Without being asked he switched on the television and put on the Medical Channel. The Journalist's documentary on Miss Parker's recovery was on.

  
  


"Watch and learn," Sydney said.

  
  


He pointed to his watch and then shook Arturo's hand. Rembrandt hugged the Professor. Arturo nodded and watched Rembrandt and Jarod help Miss Parker up.

  
  


"Good Luck," Arturo mouthed "And thank you."

  
  


Sydney put up his thumb and followed Rembrandt, Miss Parker and Jarod out of the room.

  
  


A Courtyard outside City Hall

  
  


They could still hear the sound of riot outside in the streets. However, the noise seemed to be less. Rembrandt looked up at the Mayor's office and saw that Arturo was looking out the window.

  
  


"The last time I saw him, he was dying," Rembrandt said "It's to see him becoming a hero."

  
  


"But, you still wish he was coming with us," Jarod said.

  
  


Rembrandt smiled sadly.

  
  


"It's time," Sydney said.

  
  


He pressed the timer and the vortex opened. Sydney helped Miss Parker jump into the vortex. Rembrandt looked up and saw Arturo nod and wave. Rembrandt waved back and then leapt into the vortex. Jarod nodded to Arturo and jumped into the vortex. A few seconds later the vortex closed. Arturo smiled and returned to watching the documentary.

  
  


The End of The Miracle Worker

  
  


The Story continues in The Legend of Super Heroes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
